des201_2018_storyworld_silk_roadfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Design - 1700896
'NPC Design ' 1700896 - Lisa Mendham Name: Suon Zhang Age: 69 Overview Zhang is an kelpie breeder that lives on a floating wooden shack outside the Holy City of Hong Kong. In order the access the submerged part of the city, the player must buy from him one of his kelpies. He also sells magic that allows the player to breathe underwater. This is a far cheaper option than the magic sold by The Divine Bureaucracy however before he will sell to you, the player must first complete a quest for him. After the first quest in completed, he will allow you to purchase a kelpie and the second optional quest becomes unlocked. After this quest on also completed he will sell the cheap water breathing magic to the player. Personality and Appearance Zhang is a lecherous old man. He is small in height and stands hunched over, making him even smaller. He wears shabby robes that swamp his figure, making it impossible to see his frame but it is implied by the appearance of his face and hands that he is malnourished. His face is wrinkled and wizened and he typically hides half his fae with a traditional Chinese wide brimmed hat. When he does show his face its often to make lewd comments and innuendo at the player. His teeth are rotten and he often displays them in wide grins when making advances on the player, (which is often). Location Zhang’s shack sits on a wooden raft. The shack takes up only a quarter of the space with the rest belonging to multiple stables (one fully on deck and one that sits half submerged under the floor of the raft) and a wooden paddock that extends its fences past the top end of the raft into the water. These are his breeding grounds for his kelpies. The fences are enchanted to keep the kelpies from swimming underneath them. The whole raft looks run down and decrepit and would look abandoned if not for the torches burning at all hours to keep magical beasts away, as they are lured in by the scent of kelpie. His shack sails closer to land than Hong Kong and therefore typically inhabits a marshland biome opposed to the open seas of the rest of the city. The shack is not anchored and therefore is constantly moving position (but for the player sake, stays on a set path through the marshland.) Quests Mission 1: The first time the player meets Zhang, with the intention of buying a kelpie, he will inform you that he is currently refusing to sell any of his stock as his supply of totem torches has run out and he can no longer keep magical beasts from eating his kelpies. As such he refuses to part with any of them, with the thought that he sells a mare to the player and then all his others are eaten and he has none left to breed. He informs the player that until his shipment from the pirate docks arrives, he is closed for business. The player must then go to the pirate docks to collect the supply of torches. When they arrives they will find the captain of the ship has been beset by aquatic magical creatures whom have mistaken his ship for a hunting ship and are attacking his crew every time they come abovedeck. After fighting the creatures off, the player will receive the supply of torches and deliver them to Zhang. He will then allow you to purchase a kelpie mare. Mission 2: Zhang will complain to the player about the high prices set by The Devine Bureaucracy and then use his complaints to promote his own cheap magical potions. If the player expresses interest, he will inform them that he would be happy to sell to you if he had the ingredients. He will send the player to an underwater cave with ‘the last of his supply’ of water breathing potion to collect more ingredients. The cave is inhabited by a nest of Hydras that must be cleared out before the player can retrieve the ingredients. After delivering them to Zhang, he will offer them a water breathing potion for half the price sold by The Divine Bureaucracy.